


Frostbite

by mintyswords



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintyswords/pseuds/mintyswords
Summary: Adora and Catra have trained under Shadow Weaver since they were kids. However, things are about to change when Adora discovers a rink in Brightmoon that just seems so inviting.Alternatively, a She-Ra figure skating AU.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra), Will Be Updated As Story Progresses
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

A familiar force was exerted onto Adora’s foot after she landed a presumably clean triple lutz. Her arms were out, her leg behind her in the usual check position. She felt like the jump was clean but Shadow Weaver, her coach, felt otherwise.  
“That was under rotated. Do it again,” Shadow Weaver said harshly. Adora nodded and skated around to gain momentum, eventually beginning the entrance to the jump. She jumped another triple lutz and landed in the same check position as she did before.  
“Much better,” acknowledged Shadow Weaver, “you’ve earned your break. Be back on the ice in an hour.”  
“Yes, thank you Shadow Weaver,” replied Adora as skated a lap around the rink for good measure. She stopped at the door separating the ice and floor, lifting her leg to brush off any ice that was sticking to her blades and put on her skate guards as she left the ice. She found an empty bench and sat down, unlacing her skates and removing them.  
“Shadow Weaver finally let you take a break, huh?” an all too familiar voice asked. Adora looked up and saw Catra walking towards her, skating bag in tow.  
“Oh, hey Catra. Yeah, she did. You want to eat lunch together?” Adora asked. She knew Catra would never turn down an opportunity to spend some time with Adora. The two were an inseparable pair. The magicat undeniably made Adora’s heart race, but she could not focus on that when skaters from other areas were gaining momentum in the world. She placed her soakers on her blades and placed her skates in her bag, zipping it closed and standing up.  
“I’m ready when you are,” she said. Catra smirked and casually wrapped an arm around Adora’s shoulders, hiding her blush. The pair found an empty table in the farthest corner of the rink and sat down, both taking out their lunches. Adora began shoveling her salad into her mouth, realizing that she was eating too quickly. She had no intention of making herself sick.  
“How was your lesson with Hordak?” Adora asked, raising an eyebrow. Catra began to speak with her mouth full of food.  
“Oh, it wasn’t bad. We just worked on the choreography for my free program. Can you believe they’re letting me skate to OST from FMA?!”  
Saying that Catra was excited was an understatement. She loved FMA and Adora knew how excited she was to skate to music from it in the upcoming season. Adora couldn’t help but fondly smile at her.  
“You never told me,” started Catra, “what are you skating to for your free program?” Adora averted her eyes. She could not believe that she forgot to tell Catra what she was skating to.  
“Oh! Here, hold on,” Adora said as she rummaged through her bag. She pulled out a pair of headphones and connected them to her phone giving one of the earpieces to Catra. She pressed play and a piano sonata started playing. Catra listened intently to the piece, picturing Adora skating around to it in her head. She rested her head in her hand and closed her eyes, smiling contentedly.  
“This is a gorgeous piece, I know you’ll do great with it,” she finally said. Adora’s cheeks turned pink.  
“Thanks, I’m glad you think so, I heard the piece while watching a show and I knew I needed to skate to it. I’m glad they’re trusting us with picking our own music this season,” said Adora. Catra hummed in agreement and gave Adora the earpiece. She continued munching on her protein bar and Adora finished up her salad at the pace of a normal person. She checked the time and realized she had fifteen minutes to be back on ice.  
“Shit, we need to head back to the ice. Shadow Weaver is expecting us really soon,” Adora groaned. Catra rolled her eyes and stood up, grabbing both Adora’s and her own trash and threw it out. The pair walked back to the ice in silence and got themselves ready for another round of training with Shadow Weaver.  
\---  
Adora wiped the sweat from her brow and slumped into the same bench she was in earlier, this time joined by Catra. She took off her skates and put her soakers on them to keep the moisture from ruining her blades and took the time to make sure everything was packed in her bag. Catra did the same and stood up, waiting for Adora.  
“How about we go out for a bit tonight? We haven’t hung out outside the rink and home in a while,” Catra suggested. Adora nodded and stood up, following Catra out of the rink to her car. They put their stuff in the backseat before heading to the front and driving off. They soon passed into Brightmoon territory and looked around at the city lights around them.  
“Wow, enemy territory is cool,” said Adora as something caught their eye. It was another rink. Her eyes lit up as they drove past it.  
“No, we are not stopping there. That’s where the Brightmoon skaters practice. That’s true enemy territory, Adora. You know that,” Catra said with a sigh. Adora knew it was enemy territory, but something about the rink seemed to call to her. She shook her head and the two soon went home after stopping for dinner.  
_I need to go to that rink,_ Adora thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora finally arrives at the rink in Brightmoon. She's given an offer she cannot seem to refuse.

Adora’s excitement woke her up at 5 A.M. She looked down at the foot of her bed and saw Catra curled up in a ball, snoring. She smiled fondly at her before getting up quietly. She had no intention of waking her up. Adora stepped into the bathroom of their shared apartment and started her usual morning ritual. She washed her face, brushed her teeth, got dressed, and tied her hair up for the day. She went to the small kitchen and grabbed a quick bite to eat as a tired Catra walked into the room.  
“Adora, it’s 5:30 in the morning! Why are you awake? We don’t have to be at the rink today,” Catra said with a yawn. Adora looked at Catra and looked down at her feet. Should she tell Catra where she planned on going, or was she just going to lie about it? Adora took a deep breath and looked up at Catra from the table.  
“My body woke me up at 5 for some reason. But now that I’m awake I’ll probably go on a grocery run for the two of us later on,” Adora finally responded. It was a half-truth. Catra looked at her puzzled, but decided against pressing her any further.   
“Can you pick up some more ration bars? The grey kind?” Asked Catra.   
“Yeah, of course,” said Adora. Catra waved as she went back to their room and climbed in her own bed this time. Adora quickly finished her food, grabbed her things, and walked out the front door into the hallway. She made sure to take the stairs down so nobody would see her leave. She found her car in the parking lot and got in, putting all of her things in the backseat. She put the key in the ignition and backed out of her parking space and began her journey to the rink they passed in Brightmoon.   
\---  
There it was: Brightmoon Ice Arena. Adora pulled into the closest parking space she could find and shut her car off. She got out, grabbed her things and headed to the door. She made sure not to wear any of her Horde merchandise to stay as unrecognizable as possible. Adora walked up to the front desk, paid for 3 hours of ice time, and she began to warm up. Adora laced up her skates and stepped onto the ice. There were only two other skaters on the ice which was fine by Adora. Their eyes locked on her and studied her carefully.   
“Are you here to spy on us, Horde scum?” one of them asked. Adora turned and saw a girl with purple and pink hair, brown eyes, and an angry look on her face. She recognized her immediatley.   
“Your name is Glimmer, right?” Adora asked.  
“I’m asking the questions here,” Glimmer snapped.   
“I’m just here to skate. I’m not spying on the competition,”   
“Bullshit!”  
“Glimmer! I think she’s telling the truth,” said the other person with her. He skated up to the girls and Adora recognized him as well.   
“Hi, I’m Bow, nice to meet you. Your name is Adora, right?” he asked, extending his hand for a handshake. Adora studied him for a moment before grasping his hand and shaking it. Glimmer was clearly displeased with her friend’s actions.   
“The same goes to you, Bow. You know who I am?” Adora asked. Glimmer groaned and placed her head in her hands.   
“We compete on the highest level in the same sport. Yes, we know who you are, genius,” Glimmer said with a snarky tone.  
“Glimmer, please be nice,” pleaded Bow.  
“Why should I? She’s from the _Horde._ All of the skaters from the Horde are horrible people!” Glimmer shrieked.   
“Yeah I’m just gonna skate,” said Adora, quickly moving away from the two as she started working on her footwork. Glimmer stood and stared at Adora, giving her a stink eye as two other people entered the rink.   
“Hi Coach Angella, hi Casta,” called Bow. Adora stopped and looked in the direction of the two ladies walking in. She saw the renowned Coach Angella, who everyone knew was Glimmer’s mother, and Castapella, a phenomenal choreographer. She stared in awe before shaking her head and skating again.   
“Good morning, Bow, Glimmer,” said Angella, “who’s this?”   
Bow skated towards Adora and stopped in front of her.  
“Can I help you?” she asked, confused. Bow waved his hand, signaling her to follow him. Although she felt a bit wary of the situation, she decided to follow him.   
“This is—” started Bow.  
“You’re the rising star of the Horde, aren’t you?” asked Angella. Adora nodded and met the coach’s eyes.   
“My name is Adora. If you want, I’ll pack up and leave. I promise I wasn’t spying or anything, I just wanted to check this rink out,” she said. Angella chuckled.   
“No, you can stay. I’m quite intrigued. Show me what you can do,” Angella said. Without hesitation, Adora began to work on her jumps. She started with doubles to get herself warmed up to do her triples and eventually jumped those. Angella was impressed with Adora’s pristine technique. Adora then showed off some of her favorite spins, including the layback, biellman, and camel. After a while, she felt ready enough to skate the small portion of her free program to no music. When she finished the short portion that was completed, she heard some applause coming from the side of the rink. She looked up and saw both Angella and Castaspella clapping.   
“Your technique is amazing. Shadow Weaver taught you that?” asked Castaspella. Adora looked to the side sheepishly.  
“Yeah, she’s a major perfectionist,” said Adora. Castaspella nodded in agreement. Angella looked over at Adora and put a hand on her shoulder.   
“I’ve heard all about the Horde’s training conditions and how they overwork you guys,” she said. Adora tilted her head as if she were a puppy.   
“Overworked, yes, but harsh? I think that’s an overstatement,” retorted Adora, “they never really let us have fun though.”   
“Why did you come to this rink today?” asked Angella. Adora took a breath.  
“Last night my friend and I were driving through this area to get away from the fright zone a bit. I saw this rink as we drove by and something about it seemed to just call to me. I wanted to see what was in store for me here, I guess,” Adora said. Angella looked over at Bow, Glimmer, and Castaspella. Castaspella’s eyes were sparkling with delight, Bow looked happy, and Glimmer looked somewhat stunned. Angella nodded at the three before turning back to Adora.   
“Would you like to train here? We have an amazing choreographer you could work with and I can coach you. You have promise. I know you’ll be the beacon of hope the Brightmoon team needs,” Angella offered, extending a hand to Adora. Adora had a good feeling about this rink, and she was always ready for a new adventure. Adora took Angella’s hand in her own and shook it.   
“It’s a deal, now where do I sign?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora is adjusting to her new life in Brightmoon. She hasn't lived in a house before. Family dinners are also new to her.

Adora laid down in her new home, a house in the suburbs of Brightmoon. She was living with Glimmer, Bow, and Angella. The last thing she expected was to move in with her coach, but it was not much different than living in the same building as Shadow Weaver, her now former coach. Adora looked up at the ceiling in her new bedroom. She reflected on her last days in the Fright Zone and how bad she felt leaving her friends and the one she loves behind.   
\---  
 _“Adora? What do you mean you’re leaving?” asked Catra, stunned.  
“I mean just that, Catra. I’m going to be training in Brightmoon from now on. I’ll be skating for them too. We may be on opposite sides, but I promise we will still be friends,” Adora said. Adora smiled at Catra and hugged her. Catra quickly pushed her away.   
“You’ve known these people in Brightmoon for what? A day?! And now you’re leaving? Adora, we have everything we could ever want here,” Catra said, her heart breaking with every word. Catra did not want Adora to leave. She of course wanted Adora to be happy, but she could not handle the one she loves leaving the Fright Zone. Leaving her.   
“Better opportunities await me there. We’ve always been competitors on ice, but off ice we’re best friends. I want to stay your friend, Catra. Come with me, you can train there too. I already asked! They’re totally cool with it,” Adora extended her hand out to Catra who stared at it and slapped it away.   
“Be that way,” she started, “you’re becoming like the rest of them, leaving me.” Adora looked over at Catra, tears forming in her eyes. Catra huffed and walked away, leaving Adora alone in their apartment to pack. _  
\---  
Adora shook her head, knowing she was in a much better training environment. Everyone training in Brightmoon lifted each other up and helped each other. Back in the Horde, it was every person for themselves. She climbed off her bed and left the bedroom, spotting Bow and Glimmer in the kitchen helping Angella make dinner. Adora sheepishly stood in the doorway as if she awaited an invitation to enter the room. Bow’s head zipped around to see Adora standing there and he offered her a bright smile.   
“Hi, Adora!” he exclaimed. Glimmer looked over, her expression softening.   
“Hey,” she said, “I’m sorry for how I initially treated you. I’d like to be friends since you’ll be living here and all.”   
“It’s no big deal, Glimmer. Thanks for apologizing. I’d love to be your friend,” replied Adora. Glimmer smiled and Adora walked up to Glimmer. Bow stepped in between and captured them both in a hug.   
“Oh, yeah! Best friend squad making dinner together, featuring Glimmer’s mom!” he said proudly. Angella chuckled to herself. Adora and Glimmer looked up at him in confusion.  
“Best friend squad?” Adora questioned.  
“That sounds kind of dumb,” remarked Glimmer. Bow gave Glimmer a stink eye.   
“I just came up with it, I thought it would describe us perfectly,” he said. Adora smiled, happy to have people who already thought of her as a friend. She was glad she was fitting in here in Brightmoon. The trio started laughing and a cough soon broke up the group.   
“I’d hate to ruin this moment between you three, but I need some help here,” said Angella.   
“R-right mom!” stammered Glimmer.  
“Y-yes ma’am!” echoed Bow.   
“I-is there anything I can do to help, Angella?” asked Adora, putting a hand behind her head. Angella thought for a moment and had an idea.   
“How about you set the table?” she suggested. Adora’s eyes lit up.  
“I can do that, just tell me where everything is,” Adora responded. Angella told Adora where to find everything and she set the table, making sure everything looked perfect. If the dishes were not perfectly aligned she would feel like she did it wrong. That’s how it usually went with Shadow Weaver anyways.   
“Adora, it doesn’t need to be perfect,” said Glimmer as Adora messed with the silverware, trying to make it line up.   
“Heh, sorry, old habits die hard I guess,” Adora said, pulling away from the silverware but keeping an eye on it as if it were going to move.   
\---  
Adora sat at the dinner table with her coach and teammates. She could not remember the last time she had a family dinner before. Usually she and Catra would eat whenever they felt like it and that was that. The only times they would sit down for a meal together would be at a restaurant. The four of them were eating pasta with vegetables in a light sauce to celebrate Adora’s arrival. They all agreed on indulging in something that is not as healthy as they normally would eat to celebrate. The season had not fully started yet so they had some time to cheat with their diets.   
“I’m happy we’re all able to sit down together,” said Angella with a smile. Bow and Glimmer nodded in agreement. Adora smiled and looked at the group around her.   
“I haven’t done this in a while to be honest, the last time I sat down to eat with others was a while ago when I would go out to dinner with Catra,” she said. Angella became alert at the mention of Catra.   
“I heard that you two are very close. How is she handling the change?” asked Angella. Adora cast her eyes down to her lap. Her lips curled into a frown and her shoulders dropped. She took a breath before trying to sit upright again.   
“The last time I saw her she didn’t want anything to do with me, so I don’t think she took it too well,” Adora said. She looked down at her lap in defeat. She knew there would be no way to convince Catra to come skate with her in Brightmoon. Bow, who sat beside her, cast Adora a sympathetic look. Glimmer and Angella did the same.   
“I’m sure she’ll get over herself eventually,” said Glimmer. Adora nodded.   
“Yeah, I hope so,” Adora replied. She knew there was no way Catra would come join her no matter how much she hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! As always, follow my twitter for updates! @mirakomii


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra gets a new personal trainer. Adora opens up about her past.

Catra laid awake in the apartment she used to share with Adora. Things were different with her gone. She knew Adora had left to pursue better opportunities in Brightmoon, but she refused to believe it. Something inside of her was saying that Adora had left her. Catra shook her head and climbed out of bed, leaving it in disarray. She got herself ready for the day and drove to the rink. As she arrived, both Shadow Weaver and Hordak were standing there waiting for her.   
“Catra,” began Shadow Weaver, “how long have you known Adora was leaving?!”   
“I found out when you guys did!” Catra exclaimed. She was telling the truth. Adora told her the same day she told everyone else.   
“I think you’re lying,” said Shadow Weaver. Hordak looked displeased with Shadow Weaver’s behavior.   
“Shadow Weaver, enough. Adora is gone. Do not waste your energy on her. She doesn’t mean anything to us anymore,” he said. Catra’s heart sunk when hearing his words. She secretly hoped Adora would return to the Fright Zone, return home. However, she knew that was not the case.   
“I think this is a perfect opportunity to train Catra so she can rise to the top,” said Hordak. Shadow Weaver nodded.   
“You won’t be doing this alone. We would like to introduce you to Scorpia,” said Shadow Weaver. A large and tall figure approached them. She had black lipstick on her upper lip, a short haircut with an undercut, and huge muscles. Catra gulped. She looked intimidating.   
“Kitty!” exclaimed Scorpia, lifting Catra up with relative ease. Dang, her pincers kind of hurt.   
“H-hey! Put me down!” shouted Catra. Shadow Weaver cleared her throat.   
“Hordak instructed Scorpia to train you during your off ice sessions. She will keep you in shape for the season,” said Shadow Weaver, “your first session with her begins now.” Catra nodded and Scorpia led Catra to the gym attached to the rink. Once the door closed, Scorpia gave Catra a bright smile.   
“Both of them are terrifying, don’t you think?!” she asked excitedly. Her peppy attitude caught Catra off guard and annoyed her a bit.   
Great, I’m with a chatterbox, Catra thought.   
“I wouldn’t call them terrifying. You get used to them,” Catra responded, putting her stuff down and getting ready.  
‘Alright, once you’re ready let’s get started,” said Scorpia, clapping her pincers together.   
\---  
Catra wiped the sweat off her brow. Scorpia was pushing her near her limit, but she knew she needed this. She decided her new goal was to outshine Adora on the ice. Everyone knew Adora as the Horde’s prodigy. Catra wanted to take that title and to become the face of ladies singles. She did one more rep of the current exercise she was doing and Scorpia intervened.   
“Okay, I’ve pushed you enough, we’re done,” she said. Catra laid down and let out a gasp. She caught her breath before standing. She grabbed her water bottle and took a few sips, drying off her sweat with a towel.   
“You did great today, I’m looking forward to our next meet. See you soon, Wildcat!” Scorpia called as she started leaving the gym. Something soon dawned on her.   
“Oh! I forgot to give you my contact information!” she said, rushing back to Catra. The two exchanged information and both left the gym. Catra headed towards the rink and changed into her skates and awaited her choreography session with Hordak.   
\---  
“So, the Fright Zone wasn’t too eventful, huh?” asked Bow. Adora, Bow, and Glimmer were all sitting on the floor of Glimmer’s room, her laptop in the center playing the infamous Important Videos playlist on YouTube. Various healthy snacks were scattered throughout the room.   
“Nah, not really. It was mostly me and Catra messing around and practicing,” Adora responded, grabbing a small carrot and popping it in her mouth.   
“Ooh, I love this one,” said Glimmer, directing everyone’s attention to the screen. In the video, an emcee asked a contestant to name a yellow fruit. The contestant responded with orange. Bow knew what was coming. Adora snorted and let out a big laugh.  
“I can’t believe they said ‘orange!’ Oranges are orange, hah that’s funny,” she said. Bow and Glimmer smiled at Adora’s enthusiasm.   
“You didn’t really do anything for fun besides skate, right?” asked Glimmer.   
“Well I read books from time to time but that’s it. Skating was my whole life at the Horde. Anything else was deemed a distraction. Social media profiles were only allowed for us to announce our competitions and stuff. No fun allowed, basically,” Adora responded. Glimmer and Bow looked stunned. They looked at each other and looked back at Adora, jaws virtually dropping to the floor.   
“No fun?!” Bow asked, gasping.   
“We need to take you out somewhere for fun. Tomorrow’s our off day, we’re going out!” Glimmer decided. Adora did not protest Glimmer’s declaration. Bow nodded in agreement.   
“Alright, it’s a date,” said Adora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ACCIDENTALLY POSTED THE WRONG CHAPTER AND NOW IM LIKE NVRWIJGBRWJRG but dw this is the right one this is the actual chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer and Bow take Adora out for a day of fun! That's it that's the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter kinda sucks, I'm not the best at writing these kinds of scenes.

Adora looked at herself in the mirror. She had never worn something so casual before. She was almost always wearing her skating or exercise clothes. That is all she really had. She was wearing a pair of jeans with vans, a t shirt with a red flannel over it, and her hair was down with a black beanie sitting on her head. She liked how she looked. She felt comfortable and confident. She stepped out of her room and made her way downstairs where Glimmer and Bow waited for her. Glimmer’s eyes lit up  
“Yes! You look so good, I’m glad we ordered some more casual clothes for you,” said Glimmer. Glimmer was wearing a pastel pink and blue short sleeved dress and a pair of white chucks. Bow smiled at the both of them and stood to meet them. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a cropped t shirt, his signature look outside the rink.   
“Where are we going first, Glimmer?” asked Bow. Glimmer’s eyes practically sparkled with excitement.   
“First up on ‘Operation Let Adora Have Fun,’ we’re going to an aquarium! You haven’t been to one before, right Adora?” asked Glimmer. Adora nodded.  
“That’s the place where you look at all the sea creatures, right?” Adora asked in response.   
“Yeah, it’s super cool. There’s also some rooms where you can interact with the animals, it’s so cute,” Bow said. Glimmer walked over to the door with her keys and waved to signal Bow and Adora to follow her to the car.   
\---  
The three finally arrived inside the aquarium and received their tickets. They entered the first room which showcased a bunch of different fish. Adora ran up to one of tanks, her eyes wide. Bow and Glimmer walked up to her and laughed at her enthusiasm.   
“There’s so many!” Adora exclaimed. Glimmer chuckled.   
“This is just the first room,” said Bow. Adora looked at every tank in the room with wide eyes. She truly felt like she was a child again. She was amazed with every fish in that room. They soon entered the second room and there was a giant shark tank.   
“That’s a big boy,” said Adora, taking a few steps back as the shark swam past them.   
“Yes, yes it is,” said Glimmer. Adora was in awe that so many sea creatures were living in this building. They eventually made their way to the room with all of the touch tanks. To their surprise, Penguins also waddled around the room. “Oh. My. God,” said Glimmer as she saw the penguins, “I didn’t know they’d be doing this today!” Bow walked over to one of the penguins and crouched down to say hi.   
“Hey, little buddy, what’s going on?” he asked it. The penguin cautiously approached Bow and let him pat its’ head. Bow smiled and interacted with more penguins.   
“Do you want to say hi to one of them?” Glimmer asked, a twinkle in her eye. Adora nodded and followed Glimmer to a penguin near Bow.   
“Hi friend,” Glimmer whispered to one of them. Adora watched them interact and crouched down. Glimmer scooted over so Adora could pet it.   
“H-hi,” she said, cautiously sticking her hand out. She worked up the courage to scratch its head. It nuzzled into her touch and Adora smiled. Bow came over to them to say hello to the penguin that Adora was with. Adora’s eyes welled with tears.   
“Adora! Are you okay?” asked Bow. Adora nodded, wiping her tears.   
“These penguins are just so cute! I’m feeling a warm and fuzzy spending time with them,” she said. Glimmer laughed. She stood up and waited for Adora to finish up with the penguins.   
“Come on, there’s some touch tanks we should go to and then we’ll go grab some dinner.”  
\---  
Glimmer pulled into a parking space at a local diner in Brightmoon. The three of them got out of the car and walked in.   
“Did you ever go to any diners when you were with the Horde?” asked Bow. Adora shook her head as Glimmer spoke to the person at the door. They followed them to their table and sat down.   
“We didn’t go out to eat at all. The only time we went to any sort of restaurant was during competitions,” said Adora. Bow shook his head.   
“No wonder you guys all seem stern. You’re conditioned to think of nothing but the ice. You guys really weren’t allowed to live a little,” said Bow. Glimmer cast Adora a sympathetic look.   
“Enough about the Horde, Bow, we’re focusing on making sure Adora has a super fun day,” said Glimmer. Adora smiled at Glimmer and became more and more excited for the delicious food that awaited them.  
\---  
“Here we are! Our last stop!” said Glimmer as they entered a dark room filled with machines and loud noises.   
“What is this place?” asked Adora, her eyes adjusting to the low lighting.   
“This is an arcade. You can play lots of fun games here,” said Glimmer. Bow nodded eagerly. He grabbed both of their wrists and brought them over to the machines where you can buy points. The three of them received cards with the same amount of points on them. Glimmer spotted a game that has actually helped her with her training.   
“Bow, you already know this, so Adora! This game actually helps with dance training. It helps people stay on beat,” she said. Adora looked at the machine and stepped on the dance pad, Glimmer standing next to her on the player 2 space.   
“I’ll play against the winner!” said Bow. They swiped their cards and selected their first song. Glimmer said it was an iconic song from this game, something about butterflies. Adora chose the standard difficulty. She did not want anything too difficult, but she felt like challenging herself. The song began and the two did their best to step on every arrow at the right time. Glimmer screeched a few times while playing and the two didn’t care about hitting the notes in perfect timing that much anymore. The two were having fun and that’s all that mattered. Bow smiled when he saw both of them smiling, not caring who won. He knew he would enjoy playing the game with either of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first competition of the season. Adora skates her short program and someone says hi to her.

Several months had passed. Adora was now at her first competition representing Brightmoon. She moved through the back room, doing various exercises to get herself prepared, earbuds in her ears to keep her focused. Angella and Castaspella were back there with Adora, keeping her level headed. She was wearing a red, sleeveless turtleneck dress with silver crystals decorating it. Her purple Brightmoon jacket covered it as she exercised. She prepared to do one more off ice jump until something caught her off guard. She saw three all too familiar faces walk past her as she practiced. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at the trio. Her now rival, Catra, smirked at Adora as she, Shadow Weaver, and Hordak walked by.  
“Hey Adora,” she said. Adora scowled as Angella walked in between them to help Adora stay focused. Catra started warming herself up and practicing off ice jumps as well. She appeared to also be wearing red, but her dress was made up of two shades of red. She wore the black Horde jacket with their red emblem on the back of it. Adora shook her head and continued practicing, but Catra remained in her head. She wished Catra would have come with her. Some time passed and Angella approached Adora.  
“It’s nearly time for your 6 minute on ice warmup,” said Angella. Adora nodded and put her skates on, lacing them up nice and tight. She made her way to the ice and took her guards off, handing them to Angella who handed them to Castaspella. Adora stepped out onto the ice, skating around and practicing different moves in her short program. She was grateful to be skating in a different group from Catra. Seeing her on the ice would surely be distracting due to the newfound distance between them. Adora prepared the takeoff position for a double axel and executed her jump with no issue. She practiced a few more jumps and other moves before the time was called for the warmup. All but one skater got off the ice and returned to their coaches. Adora was the first up in her group. She removed her jacket and handed it to Angella who held it along with her tissue box. Adora looked up at both Angella and Castaspella.  
“You got this,” said Castaspella.  
“We only just met you 8 months ago, but you are one of the most talented skaters I’ve known. Best of luck, Adora. I have a good feeling about this performance,” said Angella. Castaspella nodded in agreement and patted Adora on the shoulder. Adora took both of their hands and squeezed them and nodded. The announcers voice boomed in the room, announcing that Adora, representing Brightmoon, is next to skate. Adora skated out to the center of the ice, presenting herself to the crowd. She saw herself on the screens in the arena and took her starting position. Her music began, a serious sounding series of strings filling the room. Adora began skating around. A fanfare of sorts then played. Her speed picked up. As the speed of the music picked up she readied herself for her first element, a triple flip triple toe jump combination. Both jumps were landed flawlessly. The crowd cheered for her. Adora smiled to herself as she readied herself for the rest of her elements. As she reached the middle of her program, she began her footwork and spiral sequences. She performed a few spin combinations and a couple more jumps before entering her final spin combination. Her program ended with her ending pose and the crowd cheered, tossing gifts out onto the ice. Adora took her bows and waved to the crowd. She grabbed one of the stuffed animals that was thrown to her and hugged it close. She skated to the edge of the ice to meet Angella and Castaspella who were both super pleased with her performance. Castaspella brought Adora in for a big hug.  
“I’m so proud of you, that was amazing!” exclaimed Castaspella. Adora awkwardly laughed as Castaspella let go of her, giving her the skate guards. Before Adora could put them on, Angella brought Adora in for a hug.  
“That was an incredible first performance, Adora. Let’s see those scores,” she said. Adora nodded and put her skate guards on. The three of them made their way over to the kiss and cry and sat down. Angella gave Adora her jacket and Adora put it back on. They waited in anticipation as they waited for the scores to be added up. The arena had the newest pop hit playing as the sweepers picked up the last of the gifts that were on the ice.  
“The scores please,” said the announcer over the loudspeaker, “Adora Grayskull’s Short Program total is 73.82. She is currently in first place.”  
Adora’s eyes went wide at that number. She had never scored so high. She hugged both Angella and Castaspella, grinning ear to ear. The two went on about how proud they were of her. After the excitement died down, Adora grabbed her phone and saw several messages in the group chat she had with Glimmer and Bow.  
\--  
**Bow:** ADORA!! I know you aren’t seeing these right now but good luck!!! You’re gonna do soooo good!!!! 😊  
**Glimmer:** Good luck Adora! Blow the roof off!!! 😉  
**Bow:** YO YOU WERE AMAZING AHDJGSBD  
**Glimmer:** those jUDGES BETTER NOT ROB YOU JDNKJFBK  
**Bow:** omg im nervous  
**Glimmer:** bow im right next to you  
**Bow:** ik I just want adora to know that im nervous to see her scores  
**Glimmer:** …  
**Bow:** OH MY GODSHFJEWH FEWJFHNEWFEWF YOOOOOOOOO WHAT SO GOOD  
**Glimmer:** FIRST PLACE BABYYYYY YESSSSSSSS!!!!!!! SO PROUD!!!!!!!  
\--  
Adora couldn’t help but smile at her their enthusiasm. When she sat down in a somewhat quiet place, she finally replied to the chat.  
\--  
**Adora:** aww you two are so sweet ;-; I cant wait to properly celebrate with you guys hnnn  
\--  
“Congratulations,” a voice grumbled as she walked by Adora in the back room. Adora looked up and saw Catra walking away as she stared at her.  
“Thanks..” Adora responded, her voice trailing off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is killing me i just wanna get to the sweet catradora goodness y'all,,,


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Catra's turn to do her short program. Shadow Weaver is being melodramatic and Hordak is the voice of reason. Adora tries to reconnect with an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a bunch of chapters I haven't posted yet ;;   
> Please bear with me, I really need a posting schedule

Catra would never outwardly admit it, but she was super impressed with Adora’s performance. She admired the way she gracefully skated across the ice with no room for error. Catra huffed and returned her focus to the music playing through her headphones. She was listening to her short program music on loop, warming up and practicing whatever elements she could off ice. As “Danse macabre in G Minor, Op. 40” by Camille Saint Saëns played in her ears for what seemed to be the millionth time, someone grasped her shoulder. She looked up and saw Shadow Weaver behind her.  
“It’s time for your warmup, Catra. Do not let Adora’s scores distract you, though she is technically better,” said Shadow Weaver. Catra scoffed and rolled her eyes. Hordak appeared behind Shadow Weaver and shot her a stern glance.   
“That is quite enough, Shadow Weaver. Quit moping about the traitor,” he said. Catra acknowledged their exchange and kept her Horde jacket on as she removed her black and red skate guards. Shadow Weaver grabbed them from her as Catra skated onto the ice, the emcee announcing the beginning of the warmup. She knew Adora was watching her. She took off into a triple loop right from the beginning without any prior on ice warmup. She managed to land the jump with no issue. Shadow Weaver was clearly unimpressed.   
“Catra,” she hissed, “save your energy for your program!” Catra rolled her eyes as she continued skating around practicing different elements until her six minutes were up. When she got off the ice and the first skater of her group remained on, Catra noticed that Adora was looking over at her. Perfect, she got what she wanted. She wanted to catch Adora’s attention to hopefully get her to return to the Horde, return home. Shaking her head, Catra returned her focus to herself and her short program. She kept her focus until it was her turn to skate. She removed her jacket and handed it to Shadow Weaver who did not dare hand it to Hordak. Catra’s name was announced as she skated out onto the ice, making sure to present herself to the crowd the way the Horde taught her. She struck her starting pose and heard the soft opening notes of her music fill the room. She slowly started moving around the ice, to gain momentum for her first jump, a triple flip. The jump was slightly underrotated and the judges definitley noticed it. She recovered with her next jump, a triple toe loop. She landed it cleanly and flawlessly. She smirked to herself as she entered a spin combination. The rest of her elements were seemingly flawless until she nearly fell on her last jumping pass, a triple loop double toe combination. She kept skating as she was taught and she ended her program with a smooth recovery. As she struck her ending pose, the audience cheered and threw gifts out for her. Catra took her bows and skated off the ice, taking her guards from Shadow Weaver and putting her jacket on.   
“What was that?!” asked Shadow Weaver when Catra finished putting on her jacket.   
“I messed up, it happens to everyone,” responded Catra.   
“You have tarnished the name of—” started Shadow Weaver who was cut off by Hordak stepping between her and Catra.   
“This may not have been your best technical program, but your artistry was excellent. You must work on those technical elements. Not bad for the first competition of the season,” he said. Catra nodded at him.   
“Thank you,” she said politely. The three of them sat down in the kiss and cry, an unnecessary tension forming between the three. Catra ended up scoring a 69.80 and she seemed satisfied for the most part. This score landed her in third place. She knew she would have to do better in the free skate to beat Adora. There was still time. After her scores were announced, Shadow Weaver and Hordak went to find Lonnie, the other Horde skater competing on this day. Catra was left on her own so she wandered.   
“Catra!” a voice called and she stopped. She turned to see Adora walking up to her, smiling. Catra scoffed. She figured she would humor Adora for now.   
“Hey, Adora,” she said. Adora never got tired of Catra’s usual greeting.   
“You were so good out there, I’m impressed,” said Adora, offering a genuine smile.  
“Why are you acting like this?” asked Catra.   
“We may be skating for different teams, but I still want to be your friend,” Adora said. Catra groaned and shifted close to Adora.   
“We are not friends Adora. We will never be friends again. Enjoy your time in Brightmoon. I will crush you in the free skate though,” Catra said, trying to intimidate Adora. She stormed away from Adora, a sinister smile on her face.   
\---  
“Adora, you haven’t been yourself after your amazing scores today, what’s up?” asked Glimmer. Adora, Glimmer, and Bow were sharing a hotel room at the official hotel for the competition. Adora sighed and hit one of the pillows.   
“It’s Catra, I tried talking to her today and she’s just so stubborn! All I wanted to do was congratulate her and be friendly but no, I can’t have that anymore! I thought that by talking to her and becoming friends again she would to come train with us. She doesn’t belong in the Horde,” Adora said, sighing in defeat. Glimmer moved over to Adora’s bed and sat beside her. Bow followed suit and sat across them, a look of concern in his eyes.   
“I trust your judgement Adora, I really do, but Catra may not want to join us here. She also could be being manipulated by Shadow Weaver. No offense, but she seems like a bitch,” said Glimmer.   
“None taken, she is,” replied Adora. Bow shot Adora a sad glance and held his arms out for a group hug.   
“Come here, you two,” he said. Adora and Glimmer hugged him and each other.   
“We have each other, that’s all that matters right now. We need to focus on the competition right now.,” said Bow. Adora nodded and continued hugging her friends. She was glad to have met them, but deep down she knew she wanted Catra included in this hug.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora does something risky in her free skate and she makes a new friend. She also has a brand new nickname.

Adora stepped onto the ice in her gold and white sleeveless dress after the announcer called her name. She scanned the crowd for Bow and Glimmer, who held a sign the two made for her. ‘You got this, She-Ra!’ it said. She was rather fond of that nickname that they had given to her. She struck her beginning pose and took a deep breath. After watching Catra score a 150.98 on her free skate with a grand total of 220.78, she knew she had high numbers to beat. She shook off that thought as her music began to play. The soft notes of the piano sonata echoed through the stadium as she started skating. Adora decided to change her first jump into a quad salchow, a jump she had only practiced a few times at the Horde. She told nobody about this change in her program, not even Angella. She would occasionally practice it when nobody was around. She wanted this to be a surprise. When the time came, Adora entered the jump with little to no error and landed the jump flawlessly, after completing four revolutions in air. The crowd erupted and Adora was sure her phone would be buzzing with a bunch of shocked emojis coming from Bow after her performance. Adora smiled wide as she rode that high for the rest of her program. As her program ended, the crowd cheered loudly. She skated over to Angella and Castaspella, who stood at her with wide eyes, bringing her into a big group hug.   
“Who taught you how to do that?!” asked Angella, a look of shock on her face.   
“I learned it in the Horde, but was forbidden from doing it there,” replied Adora sheepishly.   
“Well I hope you know that’s how you’re starting this program from now on!” exclaimed Angella. Castaspella nodded in agreement. Adora and the others sat at the kiss and cry yet again. The announcer came overhead and stated that Adora had scored a 159.80, bumping her into first place and Catra into second. Her combined total was 233.62. Adora could not believe her eyes. That was a new personal best. The winners of this competition were Adora, Catra, and Perfuma, a girl from Plumeria.   
\--  
After a plethora of interviews, Adora finally got a moment to breathe. She met up with Bow and Glimmer in the back halls of the arena and the two brought her in for another group hug.   
“THAT’S OUR SHE-RA!” shouted Glimmer, not caring who heard her. Bow laughed and hugged them closer, proud of everyone in that moment. Bow let everyone go and took out his phone, opening the camera.   
“Smile!” he said, taking a couple of photos of the three of them. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Perfuma, the third place winner from Plumeria.   
“Hey, Perfuma! Get over here!” he said, waving her over. She jogged over and Bow made room for her in their group selfie. After taking a couple more photos, he decided it was a good time to formally introduce Perfuma and Adora.   
“Adora, this is our friend Perfuma! You guys made the podium together,” said Bow.   
“I didn’t know you two were friends. Hi, I’m Adora, but you probably already knew that,” Adora said sheepishly, offering a handshake. Perfuma gladly accepted the handshake and smiled at Adora.   
“It’s so great to formally meet you, Glimmer and Bow have told me so much about you. They even call you She-Ra. That’s quite a nickname to have,” said Perfuma, letting out a small giggle. Glimmer patted Adora on the back, fully aware of the origins of that name.   
“Well, Adora just radiates the vibes of a legendary warrior and she’s the whole package on ice! It just seemed fitting,” Glimmer said. Perfuma giggled again and started catching up with Glimmer and Bow. Adora zoned out for a moment and noticed Catra walking by them shooting them all a look. Adora’s face dropped as Catra walked out of the arena with Shadow Weaver, Hordak, and the rest of the crew from the Horde.   
“Adora?” asked Bow, nudging her. Adora snapped back to reality and looked at the group.   
“I know you two have a past. If you ever need to talk, I’m here. Oh! Here, give me your contact information. I’d love to get to know you better,” said Perfuma. She handed Adora her phone and Adora filled out the fields. She gave the phone back to Perfuma and smiled.   
“Aw, look at Adora, making friends,” said Bow. Glimmer laughed and added Perfuma to their group chat.   
“Perfuma, now you’re in the group chat. Welcome to the crew,” said Glimmer. Perfuma clapped her hands together and smiled. Adora could tell that she would be good friends with her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here, thank you so much for reading! Feel free to follow me on Twitter for updates and such @mirakomii ^^
> 
> I also was never super advanced with figure skating but as a long time fan of the sport, I couldn't not write this. I apologize if anything is weird to any figure skaters, please feel free to correct me with skating terms and such!


End file.
